An unexpected Taste for Strawberry Cake
by ZakuroUta7
Summary: Grimmjow wants to take his beloved Ichigo to a strip club for his birthday, no matter how much it kills him inside. But what happens when Ichigo isn't so keen on the plan either? What can possibly go right?... Alcohol, language, slight OOC, AU, boy x boy, smut, one-shot.


**THERE WAS NO UPDATE. I JUST EDITED OUT ALL OF THE MISTAKES I MADE, AND REPOSTED. SORRY GUYS, I LOVE YOU, D;**

**A/N;** Oheyy guys, tis I again. I know, I'm straying from my stories. But I just can't help it, I've wanted to do one of these for a while (after all, GrimmIchi is one of my favorite pairings of all time, if not my number one favorite). So I hope you little critters enjoy.

**Warning;** Yummy Ichigo and Grimmjow sexy-times, rough language (when isn't there with me?), usage of alcohol, AU and slight OOCness. So if you don't like I suggest you leave RIGHT NOW. No like really, right now… This ain't fer you.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Bleach and I never will (sadly) so all I can do now is write fics about what I wish the characters SHOULD do with each other…

-xo_xo- = small time skip.

* * *

"Ya fuckin' dumbass! Yer such a pansy Strawberry!"

23 year old college student Ichigo Kurosaki laughed in amusement as he lifted his arm in defense as his best friend, Grimmjow, brought down a flat palm in order to ruffle the neon orange disarray of spikes. The blue maniac instead opted to swat the back of the vibrant haired teen's head with his knuckles, creating a satisfying _whap_, Ichigo only growled as he rubbed the injured spot gingerly. The blue haired man only let out a bark of laughter.

"Aint so hot now, are ya, bitch?

"Fuck you."

"I would."

Both men started laughing when the older of the two retorted in a way that Ichigo had heard a million times; Grimmjow always replied with lude and offensive things that would've made most people blush like a school girl and begin to seriously question the blunet, but Ichigo knew better. Grimmjow and he had been best friends since junior high when the berry had ran into the boisterous, older teen and gotten into a nasty fist fight, no victor being decided that day since they both came home with an equal amount of bruises, cuts and a fat lip to match. After that, they kept sparring and sparring until they gave up and instead decided to become friends.

The oranget ran his slim digits through tousled tangerine locks while glancing at the snickering blunet. "You know I'm serious about not going to that strip club with you for my birthday, right Grimm?"

Grimmjow only rolled his azure orbs and huffed dramatically, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jean's pocket while grumbling. "Yea, I knew yer fruit-ass would be too pussy to go out even fer yer birthday, Ichi."

Caramel eyes narrowed dangerously as Ichigo took a few steps away from the taller man, scrunching his nose in distaste. "You asshole, do you have to smoke right now? I fucking hate it when you smoke around me, and I'm not a pussy! I just don't feel like going to a strip club, it doesn't sound fun to me at all…"

"Keep your panties on, wifey." Grimmjow retorted as a milky white ring of smoke slowly escaped past his lips before it disintegrated into the cold, crisp night air.

Ichigo had to try his damnedest to suppress a shudder that wanted to slither up his spine at the sight of the man. Although he hated the putrid smell of the burning tobacco, and the habit, Ichigo knew he would be lying if he said the taller man looked anything but sexy taking deep drags from the cancer stick. He was immediately snapped from his daydream when said man continued.

"Besides, tits bouncing around, half naked chicks, thick asses all up on yer junk while the music is so loud your fuckin' eardrums pop when you walk into the joint? Ain't that what you straight guys like? You should be lucky I'm offerin' to take you to one of those disgusting places."

Ichigo only broke the grumbling blunet's gaze as he cleared his throat and pretended to check down at his phone, his mind wouldn't stop screaming at the oranget to defend his true sexual orientation. "Still not gonna do it, Grimm."

Grimm only growled low in his throat as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette onto the concrete. "Whatever."

Ichigo wouldn't have been lying if he mentioned that strip clubs made him uncomfortable, because it was true, but not for the reasons that Grimmjow assumed. The blunet figured that the berry was too shy to go because of his still virgin mind not being able to handle women like that in person; their voluptuous bodies and gyrating hips something alien to the younger of the two. But truthfully, it was because the oranget was gay, and when he said gay, he didn't mean the, can't-figure-out-my-sexual-orientation-in-high-school kind of gay, he was the kind of gay that gagged at the thought of having a vagina touch his dick in any way shape or form, and instantly popped a boner at the thought of having a thick 8 inch cock shoved down his throat like it was what he was destined to do. And furthermore, Ichigo wasn't exactly keen on having anyone (even more a female) on his body because he already had someone he wanted.

And it wasn't just anyone; HE was a 6 ft. somethin' chaotic blue eyed, blue haired narcissistic Adonis who's passion in life was old rock n' roll, smoking, drinking, cars, and sex.

And yes. Definitely, mostly the sex.

Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki was hopelessly in love with his long time best friend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

-xo_xo-

A low grumble made its way out of Ichigo's throat when he was forced to push up his thick rimmed reading glasses onto the bridge of his nose for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. The berry knew he was blessed for having an amazing, lean body (he wasn't a narcissistic, self-worshipping ass like Grimmjow was, but he was more than proud of his easy-maintained physique), no disabilities or problems to account for, and brains that had made top scores while he was in high school, but fuck, only Kami knew how much he hated wearing reading glasses. And even more because one of Ichigo's favorite pastimes was reading alone on his couch.

Cocoa eyes rolled as Ichigo picked up his half empty can of beer that lay on the coffee table beside him before taking a deep gulp then setting the can back down on the glossed wood. A content sigh left slightly pink lips as Ichigo pulled his legs up in order to sit Indian-style on his leather couch before having his eyes scan over the page he was reading of one of his favorite books, _Briefing for a Decent into Hell_ to find the line he was on before he had gotten into a more comfortable sitting position.

When Ichigo was still in high school, he knew there was no doubt in his mind that literature was his favorite subject. And to top it off, not only was it his favorite subject, but the scores for his testing on the subject were unmatched, even some of the upper-classmen knew about the young genius. The berry had found the book one day when he headed off to the town Library to check out some more books to take home, when the head Librarian, a blond man named Urahara, suggested several strange and quirky books to him that he had never even heard of. Ichigo of course, hungered for some new material, and had easily taken up the offer to expand his knowledge even further.

A hard knock resonated in the berry's ears as caramel orbs ripped themselves from the line of words and settled themselves onto his front door. Another, more persistent knock was heard before Ichigo made a noise between a groan and a growl as he hesitantly untangled his long legs.

"I'm coming already!" Ichigo couldn't help but bite out at the unknown guest as he strode over to the door slowly.

But he did have a pretty good idea as to who it was.

"Damnit Berry! Fuckin' stop bein' a woman and lemme in before I beat ya into a coma!"

The oranget couldn't help but smirk wildly as he leaned his upper arm against the door with a good portion of his weight being distributed against the door. He chuckled when he heard Grimmjow snarl in his overwhelming impatience.

"Aww, how though kitty kitty? You're out there and I'm all the way in here…" the oranget cooed, he had to bite his tongue in order to stifle the laughter bubbling up inside of his chest.

For a moment, Ichigo noted the silence as a finely trimmed eyebrow quirked upwards, still being able to feel Grimmjow's presence. Ichigo was about to say something but his words were cut off and replaced with a startled yelp as he felt a force behind the door smash into the painted wood, the force actually making him stumble away from the door. The blunet had apparently grown tired of his teasing and decided to slam his shoulder into the locked door as hard as he could, with a small running start, of course.

"You crazy sonovabitch! Calm down I'm letting you in now, shit!" glared Ichigo as he unlocked the door with shaken fingers.

The first thing Ichigo was met with as soon as he flung the door open was an award winning, shit-eating grin that would've made the devil flare with jealousy plastered on Grimmjow's face. Cocoa orbs narrowed as the blunet leaned in and mocked heatedly against the shell of Ichigo's ear.

"What was tha' bout me being all the way on the other side, Ichi?"

The latter bit a plump bottom lip as a shiver raced up his spine at the feeling of Grimmjow's breath ghosting over his flesh, strong arms pushed away the devil before things made a turn for the worst.

"Yeah yeah asshole, you were able to scare me into letting me into my apartment. That doesn't make you any cooler than what you think you are."

Grimmjow let out a booming bark of laugher as he either let the insult slide, or let it go in one ear and out the other. "Oh, I scared ya did I? Is the strawberry really afraid of lil ol' Grimm?"

The redhead mentally slapped himself as Grimmjow practically purred at having his already monstrous ego being stroked from the subtle comment. "Fuck you, asshole. Who would be scared of you?" snarled Ichigo.

Grimmjow only grimaced deeply as he leaned in close enough for Ichigo to smell the cologne he was wearing. The berry bit his cheek harshly in order to not to start hyperventilating.

"If I recall, ya were scared shitless of me back in high school, Kurosaki." Grimmjow rumbled deeply in his chest.

Chocolate orbs narrowed as Ichigo back tracked to his middle and high school days. They both clearly knew that Ichigo was willing to fight Grimmjow anytime, anywhere; even if it was for no particular reason other than to burn off excess steam.

Well, at least Ichigo knew it anyway.

"You're spouting a load of bullshit as always, Grimm, and you know it. If you recalled _correctly, _you'd remember that I never backed down to your stupid need to claim yourself as the badass around campus, which of course we also both know you weren't. Now stop standing so close to me, you oversized freak!" Ichigo couldn't help but break off in the end of his speech as he placed his hands flat against the taller man's chest to push away, the musky scent of Grimmjow assaulting his senses and already beginning to get him a little hot under the collar.

Grimmjow ignored Ichigo's antics as he bit back with a snarl on the edge of his voice.

"Hey! Ya know I could kick yer ass any day Berry! I just don't do it cuz yer my friend now and it'd be too easy. 'Sides, back in high school, I could afford ta bend anyone over, to kick their ass or ta claim them as my property! Shit, I'm surprised that one fag Szayel didn't end up dead with all the beatings I handed to him for being such a creep-ass."

Ichigo had to nod in agreement on that one. He remembered the pink haired man from grade 11 math class; sometimes when Ichigo and Grimmjow would be talking before class a slim arm would slither its way around Grimmjow's slim waist. An arrogant voice would whisper into the blue haired delinquent's ear, causing angry tremors to climb their way up Ichigo's back.

He hated when other people would flirt with Grimmjow, it didn't matter if they were male or female, or if they were joking.

"Hello kitty, how are we feeling today, hmm?" Szayel would purr heatedly.

Cyan orbs would roll and a disgusted sneer would be aimed at the pink haired nuisance's direction.

"Ya really wanna get yer ass buried into the ground today, don't ya freak?"

"Only if it's in your bed, Grimmy dear."

At this point Ichigo would flinch before pulling his friend away from the crime scene after Grimmjow would either punch Szayel so hard he would blackout immediately or take out the pink haired genius' legs from under him, sending him crashing into the tiled floor below.

Ichigo remembered that no matter how many times Grimmjow would take down Szayel, the latter would continue to test and pester the blunet until he ended up in the infirmary with the school nurse, Unohana Retsu, who would tend to his bruised and cut up body. Ichigo figured that after a while Szayel only acted so shamelessly in order to ignite the small fuse on Grimmjow's temper, but he still wasn't quite sure why he risked getting beaten every single time.

"Anyways, hurry up. Get dressed. We're going now."

Brown orbs locked themselves onto Grimmjow's determined face as a scowl etched itself onto Ichigo's face. He rested his weight onto one of his legs as he crossed his arms over his chest, meeting the serious gaze.

"For? You seriously don't believe that you're gonna get me to go to the strip club, do you Grimm?"

"Nah berry, I was gonna take ya ta fuckin' Build a Bear. Of fucking course I was gonna take ya to the strip club. Now go fucking change before I change ya like a fuckin' kid."

Ichigo felt his body stiffen as he sneered at Grimmjow. "You wouldn't dare."

A fine blue brow lifted as the taller of the two stepped forward and grabbed the lithe body in front of him before throwing Ichigo over his shoulder and holding him in place there, with a huff Grimmjow began walking to Ichigo's room.

Ichigo practically squealed when he felt himself being manhandled by Grimmjow, what amazed him the most was the fact of how easily the blue haired man was able to carry him around. A light blush dusted itself across the bridge of Ichigo's nose as he reminisced the days when the two would spar to keep in shape or otherwise just work out lifting weights after school before indulging in video games and enough junk food to feed a third world country. The oranget remembered the fire that would ignite behind Grimmjow's eyes as he ripped off his shirt, exposing ripping muscles and tanned skin, before taunting him to make the first move. After they had gotten full time jobs though, neither had much energy to be running around a gym, let alone meeting up together. Ichigo was still in wonderland before he realized he had been set down on his bed, with Grimmjow looking down at him with a confused expression.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout there, Ichi?"

The latter shook his head before his eyes met Grimmjow's cerulean gaze.

"S'nothing. I was just remembering the old days, when we would work out in the old gym."

A small grin spread across Grimmjow's face before he chuckled lowly.

"Mah, those were some good times. Chicks would be checkin' us out when we fought like it was some kinda peepshow, fuckin' perverts those whores."

"Says the one who gets a kick out of biting and scratching from said whores." Ichigo sniggered.

"Ay, no one ever said it was wrong to get all hot up and excited with certain fetishes, and damn right, but there ain't no way I'd fuck a chick after middle school. Tried it once, bitch thought we were destined or some shit. Ya know that already."

Ichigo laughed softly before he nodded and stood up to face Grimmjow properly.

"So. There's no way of getting out of this one, is there?"

Thickly corded arms crossed themselves over a broad chest as Grimmjow's razor sharp grin managed to stretch even further across his face, practically splitting it in two.

"Nuh uh. Now hurry up."

The oranget bit his bottom lip as he thought of all the possibilities he had. Number one, suck it up, get changed and get dragged to the sweaty club, number two, make an attempt to make a run for it and risk Grimmjow beating him up along with being forcefully dressed and dragged into the club, except this time with multiple bruises and a sore sense of pride that the first option didn't include in the package.

….

Yeah he'd better just suck his pride up.

"Ok ok…" Ichigo's eyes narrowed as orange brows knitted together in annoyance. "So.. You can go now, I'll get changed then."

The bigger man threw back his head and began howling with laughter so boisterously that Ichigo was afraid it would shake his home and knock some of the picture frames and trinkets set on shelves, and send them crashing down onto the floor.

"Oi, ya ain't shy are ya Ichi? Don't worry m'not gonna make fun of yer small package, if that's what ya were worried 'bout." The blue haired devil purred as he let his imagination go wild with the thoughts of the berry stark naked.

"You dumbass! No one likes creepy perverts watching them when they get dressed! What, gonna start getting into porn next and acting like some creepy ass gym coach who fucks their baseball team in the shower?"

"Nah. Baseball uniforms make guys look like fags. I'd rather go for tennis players or swimmers. Much easier access and if they have a nice ass like you, tha' shorts only make it better."

"OUT GRIMM!"

Grimmjow practically choked on his spit from laughing so hard while he was being forcefully pushed out of his room by a flustered Ichigo. These incidents were the wholesome reason why Grimmjow teased the berry in the first place because, he, by nature, was much too easy to rile up, just the slightest perverted comment and Ichigo's cheeks went up in flames.

"Mah, fine. But don't take too long, ya hear me?"

Cocoa orbs flared as an exaggerated sigh flew past slightly parted lips. Ichigo leaned his arm on his doorway with his hand on the brass knob as he attempted to stare down the larger man.

"I'll take as much time as I please. Just stay the fuck over here and wait." He snapped.

Grimmjow had barely opened his mouth to make a smart retort before he was cradling his nose and uttering a plethora of curses loud enough for all of Japan to hear him.

"FUCK! YOU LITTLE SHID! You slammed da door on ma dnose!"

The blue haired man growled low in his throat when he heard a barely audible chortle from the other side of the door, his anger flaring tenfold.

"FUUUCCKK!"

Ichigo couldn't help but snigger quietly as he listened to his best friend howling in pain and yelling intangible things at him from the other side of the door, the berry knew it would take so much more than that to truly piss off the blunet, so Ichigo shrugged it off before striding over to his full sized closet located near the far end of his bed.

"Now, what the fuck do I wear?" mumbled Ichigo as he began stripping off his lounge clothes.

-xo_xo-

Grimmjow seethed as his venomous glare bore into the door that led into Ichigo's room. The little fucker had shut the door on his gorgeous fucking face! Grimm couldn't believe it.

'First he doesn't let me watch him change, an' now this? What kinda bullshit is this anyways?' the blunet seethed as he thought sourly. He decided to watch TV while he was waiting for the berry, helping himself to an unopened can of beer that sat on the edge of the coffee table, still cold from being in the freezer for a limited amount of time.

"Only thing that really sucks is that berry bitch takes forever to change, sometimes I think that I accidentally fell fer a girl or some shit like that" huffed the blue haired man as he took a deep gulp of the cheap beer before picking up the small TV remote that was discarded behind the cushions pillows. He switched it on and soon the screen blared to life as did the speakers, Grimmjow sat forward in a way so his elbows were resting on top of his knees while one of his palms rested under his chin, while the other flipped through the channels unenthusiastically.

The blunet finally settled on a show that centered on a woman who was cooking a huge platter of seafood that was glazed with a lemon sauce, with a side of homemade biscuits encrusted with herbs and a light raspberry cake smothered in fluffy whipped cream for dessert. A low rumble sounded from Grimmjow's stomach, the blunet tsk'ed before standing back up to go and raid the oranget's fridge once more.

The little bastard did owe him some leftover Mongolian for smashing his perfect nose in, anyways.

-xo_xo-

Ichigo looked over himself for what seemed like the millionth time in his full sized mirror; quietly deducting that another outfit had to be made when he looked at the tasteless outfit. A distressed sigh sounded as the oranget stripped off his warm grey wife beater and low rise jeans before folding them and returning them to their respected drawers. He only needed a quick survey of his decently sized closet before perking finely trimmed brows upwards as he rummaged through the organized closet.

"Perfect."

Ichigo smirked at his reflection as he looked over his newly constructed outfit, pleased with the results: dark cobalt acid washed jeans that clung nicely to his toned legs, a pair of cloud colored chucks with black laces, and a purple button up shirt with an intricate vine like design on the rib area. The berry was never one to be full of himself, but right now, he had to admit;

He looked absolutely fuckable.

A happy sigh flew past Grimmjow's lips as he finished off his second plate of leftover lo mein that the berry had stored in the back of his fridge by chilled beer and a half bottle of mustard. At first, the male had been skeptical and figured that the Asian food had already gone weeks sitting in the back of the refrigerator, but with the way the oranget kept his house nearly spotless along with being incredibly responsible, Grimmjow quickly dismissed his doubts and heated it up.

The blunet belched happily as his stomach finally quieted in its state of contentment, the noodles and pork settling warmly. Grimm slowly sat himself back down onto the worm yet comfortable couch, his eyes settling on another TV show that had to do with deep sea fishing. Leaning back, the male let his large hand lay over his belly, a low sound that resembled a purr resounding as he did so.

"Wow. You seem older and older to me, ya know that, Grimm?"

Tropical blue eyes narrowed as they slowly traveled their way over to the source of the voice.

"Yeah? Well ya seem more like a girl everytime that I gotta wait fer yer stupid ass…."

His eyes widened comically but then quickly returned to their normal state as Grimmjow gave his best friend a once over shamelessly; taking in the way his toned body looked in his crisp clothes. So many times had the blunet just imagined just ripping every single shred of clothing the berry wore to ravish him until he lost his voice and he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks.

Fuck, that would be the day.

"Damn. No wonder. Can't believe it takes ya THAT long ta get ready but only ta look only half as good as I normally do." He sneered.

A venomous frown attached itself onto Ichigo's lip as he walked over and smacked the back of Grimm's head lightly after he made his snarky remark, making the blunet choke on his laughter ever so slightly. The latter rubbed the back of his head as he gave the shorter man one of his signature pearly white Cheshire grins.

"Whatever. Let's just get going then, stupid."

Grimmjow let the name slide by as he nodded his head before turning off the television and grabbing his keys off of the coffee table, and standing up next to his best friend.

"What're we waitin' for then?"

-xo_xo-

A strained sigh left slightly parted lips as Ichigo realized that they were finally near their destination when Grimmjow made a turn into a packed parking lot; the blunet hissing when he bumped into the curb lightly.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation: his best friend was in love with his car, without a doubt it was his most prized possession. A 2009 Nissan Skyline GTR R35, customized from top to bottom. Everything from a new all-around stereo system, custom paint job, and an all new engine that the blue haired menace was able to get at a ball-busting deal all because one of his other close friends worked at the local auto shop. The berry found it ironic though, at the fact that Grimm always drove more than 10 miles over the limit all while acting as if he were part of those American movies, _The Fast & The Furious_. And after that, the blunet still got angry when there were dents and dings all over his baby, which made Ichigo laugh even harder.

"Grimm, remind me why you took me here out of all places again?" sighed the berry as he remembered his predicament.

"Because it's yer fuckin' birthday now shut up and deal with it."

Fine orange brows kitted together at the snappy rebuttal and arms crossed over Ichigo's chest as he eyed the blunet warily. "It's my birthday; do I have any say in this?"

"NO!" Grimmjow snarled low in his throat as he took out the key from his ignition before turning to catch the berry with a full-fledged pout on his lips. An amused smirk pulled at Grimm's face before he let himself out of his car.

"Ya comin' or not?"

A small chuckle left Grimmjow's throat as he watched the distressed berry sigh and roll his caramel eyes in distaste before getting out of his car slowly, and shutting the door. Grimm made sure the doors were locked before shifting to look at the huge neon sign over the small club. The bright pink letters read, _The Kitty's Club_ and were flashing too obnoxiously, the blunet mused.

Evidently, the orange head has thinking the exact same thing, a disgruntled sigh was heard loud and clear. The two men walked into the boisterous and smoky club, wrinkling their noses as they did so. Men 18 and older of all classes were packed into the joint; whistling and cheering on the dozens of half-naked girls that were either dancing on stage or giving personal lap dances for the desperate "gentlemen" sitting in their booths.

'Fuckin' skanks…' Grimmjow mentally cursed as he watched the scantily clothed women shamelessly bat their huge fake eyelashes as HIS berry while moving around him provocatively as if he were a piece of meat.

'Maybe this was a bad idea…'

"Grimm!"

Tropical blues shifted over to where the orange head had found a two man booth and was currently waving him over in a frantic motion. The blunet smirked in a feral manner at the enticing thought of a sexually frustrated berry as he stroke over to said orange head.

"Grimm, what the fuck, it smells like taint and sweat in here!" cerulean orbs rolled as Ichigo continued to whisper heatedly.

"How can anyone stand to be somewhere so hot and—"

"Hey there, doll face!~"

Both men turned to be met with an almost illegal amount of cleavage in their faces, the owner being a woman who wouldn't have been much older than 22 with burnt strawberry blond hair cascading over her slim shoulders, and smoldering steel blue eyes there were practically stripping the two with their intensity. Her voluptuous body was (barely) covered by a skimpy naughty maid outfit that would make any straight man throw their wedding bands down the drain. Her mile long legs were decorated with lacy garters with bows and glossy 6 inch heels to top it all off.

It only made Grimmjow scowl and glower.

"Mm you're pretty cute kid, how 'bout you let me take care of ya for tonight?~" the maid practically purred against Ichigo's unsuspecting neck while her painted nails traced lines along his arm. Grimmjow had half a mind to rip the stripper right off and tell her to take a fuckin' hike for the next twenty years.

"Uhh, n-no thanks…" stuttered the blushing orange head.

"Awwh, why? I'm sure we can be real good friends if you let me…"

Grimmjow's eyes practically popped out of their sockets and his heart gave an involuntary squeeze when the woman straddled Ichigo's lap and began to snake her manicured hands up his clothed chest; the berry stuttering and declining the whole time.

"I really don't—"

"Wha' he's tryin' ta say is step off his dick and let him breathe, ya skank!" the blunet hissed venomously at the woman.

Pale blue eyes whirled to look at him in shock before narrowing curiously. The stripper carefully got off of Ichigo before turning to look at Grimmjow, her hips swaying ludely as a small grin quirked at the corner of her painted lips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude. I'm guessing you wanted some attention too?~"

Ichigo watched horrified as Grimmjow pulled the woman flush against his body and breathed against her neck, making her gasp and melt all over the toned chest. Honey brown eyes tried to stray away from the uninviting sight as Ichigo played with the hem of his shirt haphazardly. He certainly didn't like witnessing his crush being in such an intimate moment with anyone.

Grimmjow grasped tightly to the tiny waist as he whispered vehemently against the stripper's neck as quietly as he could, as not to allow Ichigo to hear. "Leave, honey. I'll give ya somethin' fer yer trouble. Just get outta here, and skank it up somewhere else. Ok, dollface?". The blunet felt the woman nod her head once, before he quickly pulled a 20 bill before putting it in the string of her lacy panties and delivering a small slap to the protruding flesh, making the stripper squeak and send him a glare before she was on her way. He rolled his eyes as he realized how much the woman was trembling against him when he pulled her close, and how her heart had quickened its pace when he whispered against her flesh.

'Damn woman, that was pathetic…' cursed the bluent internally. He groaned slightly when he noted the uncomfortable face and disposition of his best friend sitting across from him. He stood up before tucking his hands into his pockets and grumbling softly.

"I'll be right back, goin' to the bathroom."

Ichigo nodded and sighed as he watched the tempting behind of Grimmjow's disappear into the crowd of people, heading towards the far left corner of the room. The oranget chuckled as he watched the taller man shimmy and slide away from the voluptuous bodies that would constantly undulate and grind against him as he walked on by. Grimmjow wasn't shy on snapping at a few of the strippers and waitresses, earning him plenty of scoffs and biting remarks right back.

"This sucks…" groused the orange head as he stood to attempt to locate the bar hiding in the sea of sweaty and overly-fragranced bodies.

A thin brow went up in question as Grimmjow carefully regarded the man next to him. Cerulean blue eyes took in the debatably hilarious sight; the man looked to be in his late forties, his hair a dark shade of brown with a light speckling of silver to show the man's aging, plastered against his balding forehead. He had subtle wrinkles creasing near his eyes and forehead, he was also stocky and somewhat pudgy, but that wasn't what the blunet was chuckling about under his breath. This man looked completely undone; he wore a pale grey business suit with a maroon tie which was draped loosely across the man's shoulders, probably just came straight from work, Grimmjow figured. There were pit stains blotched dark and large, and the man smelled heavily of the cheap perfume half of the dancers in the club wore. His face was red and sweaty as well, he looked disheveled in general.

'This asshole looks like some kid who just learned how ta bust his own nut, jeez..' Grimmjow chuckled mentally.

The man gasped softly as he thoroughly rinsed his flushed face off with the cool and undeniably dirty water that flowed from the tap, dampening the sleeves of his suit as he did so. Grimm shrugged it off as he too washed his face off with the chilly water, sighing in relief as he tried as hard as possible to be rid of that redheaded woman's scent.

"Man, those girls really are something, huh?"

Grimmjow lifted his head to look at the middle aged man as he continued trying to make conversation with the uninterested blunet.

"Yeah, they really know what they're doin alright." He spoke excitedly.

Grimmjow only grunted as he pushed a wet hand through his already wild locks, diverting his attention back to his own reflection in the mirror. "Mm. Not really into that kinda thing" he rumbled.

The man only cleared his throat awkwardly and straightened out his tie before turning quickly on his heel and heading for the doorway. "Well, gotta be getting back then…"

The blunet finished washing his hands with the cheap soap before turning to stare at the door. A chuckle that sounded more like a deep purr escaped the confines of Grimmjow's throat as he shook his head slowly after the man had exited the bathroom.

"Tck. Some of these men really are nothin' but a bunch of dogs."

He quickly finished and exited the bathroom before diving right back into the sea of thick gyrating bodies, snarling quietly and moving as some of them purposely knocked against him, but never deterring. When he got back to the booth he noted the absence of a certain berry, a slight wave of panic hit Grimmjow before he noticed the subtle vibrating of his cellular in his pocket. The bluenet grabbed the piece of plastic from his pocket before checking the new message. And what do ya know, from the berry.

_Grimm,_

_I'm right outside._

Grimmjow could practically imagine the anxiety rolling off the smaller male's body as he read the message, making him bark in quick laughter before returning the phone back into his pocket. He strode quickly and gratefully out of the sleazy club, head whipping around side to side looking for a certain parking cone head.

"Over here, dumbass."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Grimm's lips as he approached a distressed Ichigo leaning against the cold brick wall of another building. His hands were in his pockets and the oranget was scowling like it was going out of style. He grunted quickly at the blunet as he nodded his head once. Grimmjow only gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Gimme a light, would ya?" muttered Ichigo.

"What? I thought you hated smoking!" questioned the blunet, but nevertheless handed a cigarette to the orange head along with pulling out his trusty custom lighter.

"Yeah well—" Ichigo greedily took the stick before snatching the lighter and lighting up, taking a deep drag of the cigarette. "I kind of need one right now."

Grimmjow only nodded once and wondered out loud. "Why'd ya leave?"

The orange head only took another drag and closed his eyes, the glowing red tip of the cigarette lighting up his face ever so slightly. "Heh, didn't really like it. Tried to find the bar but this one chick wouldn't get off of me. I felt like I was getting my leg humped by a dog or somethin'. So I got out." He joked.

The bluenet blinked as he watched the orange head sputter and cough from the inhaled smoke, but to continue smoking anyways. He heaved a large sigh before going to lean against the wall next to his best friend on the wall, staring at his shoes quietly.

"…'M sorry Ichi." Came the deep rumble.

An orange brow quirked in surprise. Grimmjow almost never apologized for anything, even if he knew it was his fault.

"Eh? For?"

"I shoulda known not ta take ya here… Just wanted ya ta have fun…"

Ichigo paused thoughtfully before chucking and taking another drag. "S'no big deal Grimm. But hey, Renji texted me."

"Mm?" Grimmjow didn't bother looking over as he lit up his own cigarette. "What was he sayin'?"

"He said we should go over to his house and drink a few beers instead… If that's ok with you."

A deep rumble that could barely count as a chuckle sounded from Grimmjow's throat as he gave the berry one of his signature grins. "Course it is. This ain't one of my favorite places to be either, ya know."

Ichigo only offered his friend a smile and a nod. The older man laughed softly before retrieving his keys from his pocket and pushing himself off from the wall, he put out the cigarette and put the remainder of the stick back into the packet.

"Well. We should get goin' to his place then, right?" he rumbled.

Ichigo only grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him back, the latter only giving him a questioning look. "No not now, he said he has to finish his shift and then we can come over. And he can't take a break right now, so he can't go and unlock the door to his garage.."

"Well what time does he finish then?"

"Not until half after midnight."

Grimmjow checked his watch watch to figure out just how long that was.

It was only 9:50 PM.

The blunet only tsk'ed and groaned under his breath, raking his fingers through his unruly mess of hair haphazardly. Ichigo bit his lip as he watched the seemingly innocent act of his best friend, becoming too excited for such a simple yet undeniably sexy act.

"Well, what're we supposed ta do till now then?" quipped the taller of the two. Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly as he thought carefully.

"Well, we can stay around here for a while I guess…" he offered in rebuttal.

Grimmjow blew a slow sigh from his nose before snapping his fingers abruptly and turning to the orange head, eyes glinting in excitement.

"Hey, ya like dancing, dontcha Berry?"

A light shade of pink dusted the bridge of Ichigo's nose before he adverted his eyes away from the cerulean pair that were currently staring at him excitedly.

'Too fuckin' cute…' Grimmjow purred mentally.

"Yeah, I do, why do you ask?"

"Well I know of this one club a few blocks up north" started the blunet "and they have a bangin' deal on drinks on Fridays. And they have some kick-fuckin'-ass music too."

Grimmjow noted the discreet way the orange head's eyes lit up at his description, chuckling lightly when said berry nodded his head.

"What are we waiting for, then?"

-xo_xo-

"_Tsk_, where'd that little fruit cup go?"

Grimmjow had a deep frown etched onto his lips as he searched around the packed club for Ichigo. Minutes earlier, the two had gotten flashed their IDs to the beefy dark haired bouncer, and made their way in. Ichigo insisted that Grimmjow buy them some beers to start the night off, while he checked out the club's scene. The blunet only chuckled and shook his head at his friend's antics while he made a beeline towards the bar.

Grimmjow was probably one of the only people alive that knew just how much the fiery redhead loved to dance and party, it was possibly one of his favorite things to do for any time of celebration. Whenever Ichigo was on the dance floor with the right music, nothing could stop him from getting in his zone and obliterating in it. Men and women alike would watch him in amazement, jealousy, awe.

Hunger.

Tropical blue orbs became heavily lidded as they fell upon what they were searching for. Under the black lights, it wasn't hard to find the beacon of orange locks, and to top it all off, Ichigo was tearing up the floor like it wasn't anyone's business. His body gyrated and grinded in ways that shouldn't have even been legal, girls watching him were fanning themselves and biting their lips provocatively, while other guys had their eyes glued onto the dancing body, practically eye-raping the unsuspecting oranget.

Suddenly, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel somewhat protective, jealous and angry. Sure, he always got this way whenever he and Ichigo went clubbing (which was almost never) but never was he able to get over his jealousy. Just watching all these sick fucks who were giving Ichigo a two-over was giving the distressed blunet a headache.

That is HIS body to drool over. HIS body to appreciate and watch.

No one else's.

_It's just like you've always wanted to be,_

_Hitting the dance floors all around the world for people to see._

_You dancing _

_You are still on top, still a thrill_

_(Don't stop you've got moves to kill)_

A low growl escaped the irritated blunet's chest as he sat himself down on a barstool and continued watching the oranget intently while sipping his watered-down beer slowly. Small ice-cold shivers trickled down the length of his spine as he could see the look of pure joy on the oranget's head as he twisted and moved his body around the lit floor. Different shades of greens, blues, yellows and reds seemed to dance around the man in a crazed haze, making Ichigo look all that much more natural in this state. A slight tug at his nether regions had another jolt of electricity going through Grimmjow, he inwardly cursed himself for preemptively and willingly torturing himself this way, he thought he was going to go absolutely fuckin' nuts if this kept up.

"Fuck.." he grumbled as he took the last swig from his beer before turning back to the bartender.

"Gimme a gin and tonic, then another beer."

The blonde bartender only nodded as he went to make the drink and grab another beer.

Grimm couldn't help it went he jumped when a warm hand patted his shoulder, he turned to see a sweaty and oh so sexy Ichigo panting and grinning at him like he had one the jackpot.

"Grimm! What are you doin' over here? Come and dance with me!" his eyes glinted in excitement and anticipation.

Cerulean blues blinked in confusion as he stared at the flustered redhead.

"I thought ya said you'd be right back?"

Ichigo paused thoughtfully for a moment before a look of realization crossed his face, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he replied.

"Oh right sorry…"

Grimmjow only chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, turning to retrieve his drinks.

"Oh, and is that for me? Shit, I'm so fuckin' thirsty right now!" babbled the redhead before taking the gin and tonic from Grimmjow's hand and washing it down within 15 seconds.

The older only looked at his friend dumbfounded as he continued to then take and drain his beer in 4 gulps, proudly finishing by wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ochre eyes glinted mischievously as they locked onto bewildered blues.

"That hit the spot, now I feel all warm… Mm… Now let's go!"

Practically tripping over his own two feet, Grimmjow had a hard time following after his best friend as they made their way onto the dance floor, pushing past and almost knocking down several people. He was about to protest and tell Ichigo to slow down until the latter finally stopped abruptly, almost making the larger of the two smack right into him. Ichigo turned to face the blunet before he began moving and convulsing his body once more to the rhythm of the loud music without missing a beat.

_Caught up,_

_And I can't feel my hands,_

_No need to chaasseee._

_Can you relate?_

_Can you keep up the pace_

_Like you're dyin' for this…_

Grimmjow decided to throw every other remaining thought out the fuckin' window at that moment. Bright cerulean blue shamelessly darkened to a stormy navy in the dark room, as he enjoyed the pliant body moving so closely; convulsing and gyrating while small droplets of sweat trickled down the orange head's face and neck. Grimmjow found himself moving along with the berry, getting as close as possible but never actually touching him.

But fuck he wanted to so bad…

_And I can't see your face,_

_Cigarette the wrong waayy._

_Inhale to the top of my lungs,_

_I've been dying for this._

Soon the two found themselves panting and grinning like idiots, and furthermore, feeling incredibly hot just by being near one another. Not that either of them were aware of each other's thoughts, of course.

"Hah, damn I'm thirsty again, let's go get a drink, Grimm." Breathed Ichigo.

Grimm only nodded as he and Ichi made their way back towards the bar after their fourth going on fifth song. Absentmindedly, the older of the two thought about if it was a good idea to be allowing Ichigo to get more alcohol, because of just how loose his younger counterpart got with such a small amount of alcohol.

After all, he didn't seem to be too worried on how he was dancing with Grimmjow.

-xo_xo-

"Goddamnit Ichi, just get inta the fuckin' car already!" Grimmjow snarled carnally.

A low whine escaped from Ichigo's throat as he clung to Grimmjow's leather jacket and pulled mercilessly, irritating the blunet further as they entered the parking lot near the sleazy stripper's joint again. He looked up at him with big, glassed over caramel eyes and spoke in a tone that reminded Grimmjow of a spoiled child.

"Nooo… But I dun wanna leave, Grimm!"

Grimmjow had to resist the overwhelming urge to smack his friend back into sense as he pushed him into the passenger's seat of his car. He nearly slammed the door shut as he stomped his way over to the driver's side and got in as well, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand in irritation as he slipped the key into the ignition.

It was already fast approaching 1:00 AM. After the first few drinks in the club, Grimmjow noticed just how wild his friend began getting; ramming into people much more often, laughing loudly, dancing dirtier, and the ultimate tell-tale sign of a red face and ears that Ichigo, was in fact, plastered. Soon enough the berry was ordering drinks like a desperate alcoholic to replenish himself to get back to the dance floor, and talk loud enough for people across the room to hear him. The bartended finally had told Grimmjow very kindly to get the drunken berry out; he had to cut his alcohol off for the night.

"But Grimm!"

"Damnit I said no buts, Ich!"

A cute pout found itself onto Ichigo's face as he crossed his arms over his chest and sunk himself deeply into the seat, easily tempting the older male to start laughing solely from the adorable sight. Grimmjow thought better of it though, of course. He didn't want that pout turning into a scowl and the now peace turning into a fight. He turned his eyes back onto the road and sped up.

-xo_xo-

Heaving a heavy sigh, the blunet parked in the empty space of Ichigo's drive way before taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out. He carefully helped Ichigo out of the passenger's seat as not to trip or fall over anything, all while Ichigo was muttering something about leaving the stove on and wanting to go back to the club.

Tropical blue eyes rolled in annoyance as Grimmjow reached into Ichigo's pocket, and pulled out his house keys.

"Hehe… Grimm wants in to Ichi's pants…"

The blunet only lightly smacked the head of unruly orange spikes before hissing quietly. "Shut up. I was getting your keys to get you inside, you damn drunk!"

Ichigo only shook his head and giggled. "Nah. You want in my pants, bro."

Choosing to ignore the rebuttal, Grimmjow quickly got himself and the drunken berry into the house and closed the door behind them. He took off his jacket and left in on the couch before he led Ichigo into his room before making him plop onto the mattress; the oranget bouncing a few times slightly as he did so. Then, the blunet put himself to work by stripping off Ichigo's jacket, shoes and socks. After, he removed his wallet, cash, and phone from his pockets before placing the items on his bedside table. A blue brow lifted in question as he noted the scowl that had etched itself deeply onto the redhead's face after Grimmjow was done, his eyes weren't as glassy and were diverted somewhere else. Standing, Grimm turned and headed for the door.

"Kay. I'm leaving now Ichi, if ya need anything, jus' call me ya fruit cup." Sighed the blunet.

He had barely made it out of the doorway before a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso, his eyes widened as he turned his head to see a slew of neon orange locks over his shoulder.

"Noo, don't leave Grimm!.." whined the younger of the two childishly. Grimmjow sighed in an exasperated manner as he turned his whole body to face Ichigo.

"Ichi, yer drunk. Go to- MPPH!"

Grimmjow's eyes practically flew out of their sockets when he was abruptly cut off by a pair of soft lips smashing against his own in a possessive manner. Grimmjow tasted a whole palette of alcohol on his tongue, but an underlying spicy, saccharine taste that could've only been Ichigo was what made him feel truly intoxicated. He felt his blood beginning to zip wildly through his veins, and his knees begin to tremble shamelessly. A pair of honey brown eyes were screwed shut as the owner kissed the older man relentlessly, eventually tangling slim digits into a mane of wild sky blue hair before pulling the head down to gain better access to the pair of warm lips.

Gripping slim shoulders, Grimmjow hesitantly pushed Ichigo away and stared at him while he attempted to gain his breath back; he stared into glossy caramel orbs as his voice shook quietly from his restraint.

"Ich, what do ya think yer doin…?" he breathed.

"Grimm, don't leave I want ya to stay with me…" honey brown eyes pleadingly looked at the taller man, desperation glinting ever so slightly. Ichigo took ahold of Grimmjow's wrists as if to keep him anchored.

Guilt consumed the blunet as he looked away from those eyes and tried to move away, the grip on him wouldn't let up. His mind was buzzing like a million bees were having a throw down in there, he wasn't sure just how long he could hold himself before giving into the dangerously sexy temptation of a lust-stricken berry.

"Goddamnit stop it, Ichi… You and I both know this ain't what you want…"

Cocoa orbs narrowed definitely as the latter nimbly leaned into the muscled body and began sucking on a strong neck, making Grimmjow freeze in his tracks. Flattening his tongue, Ichigo began traveling up the bigger man's throat; passing over his protruding adam's apple, and making the blunet sigh contently.

"Fuck.. Damnit stop…" Grimm groaned half-heartedly.

"Grimm, you don't know what I want.. I know what I want."

With a quick shove, Ichigo managed to get Grimmjow back against his bed, making his calves bump into the mattress and forcing him to sit down. Grimmjow felt dumb for not have realizing till then that the sly minx had managed to back him towards the waiting bed. He watched with hooded eyes as the orange head dropped down to his knees in front of him before beginning to undo the buckle of his leather belt. He protested weakly as Ichigo began to rub his thick rising arousal through the denim of his jeans, making them suddenly much too tight. Sliding his body up against Grimmjow's, Ichigo captured the panting lips with his own, taking his time to bite a slightly chapped bottom lip.

Grimmjow growled. An honest to goodness growl. It was deep, and rumbling, it made his chest vibrate in the most wonderful way against the orange head's. He fucking loved it, craved it even more so. He got a similar reaction when he managed to slip his tongue into the warm cavern, slowing mapping around every crevice of the bigger man's heat.

Grimmjow finally had enough as he grabbed a fistful of neon orange hair before he savagely attacked the berry's mouth, quickly winning out in the battle for dominance. A small whimper flew past of Ichigo's lips, although Grimmjow was quick to swallow it right back up and then retaliate with a savage growl. A calloused hand traveled up the toned body, toying with the hem of the crisp purple shirt before abruptly sliding their way in to caress and pinch the peach skin of Ichigo's pecs underneath.

"Nn, fuck Grimm…"

A predatory smirk crossed the blunet's mouth as Grimmjow untangled his fingers from the soft tresses to grab at the back of Ichigo's neck. He captured the slightly bruised lips in a short, heated kiss before rumbling against them softly; Ichigo noted absently that his voice rasped like distant thunder.

"This is whatcha wanted, ne?" Grimmjow husked darkly against the smaller man's mouth.

The latter could only nod desperately as he allowed himself to be engulfed in the overwhelming heat of Grimmjow's body, tilting his head upward in a desperate fashion to try and place his lips against the pair just ghosting above his own. Grimmjow denied him the pleasure as he ducked his head and snarled carnally against Ichigo's throat, making the berry whimper out in frustration and surprise.

"Nah, you gotta tell me how much you want it, Kurosaki" he smirked.

At this point, Ichigo dammed every ounce of restraint down to hell; this man was going to become the sweet, sweet death of him. He was becoming undone in ways he never even thought possible as those lips tracked trails of fire across this throat. Fuck any doubts; fuck anything that would deny him the godly privilege that was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Fuck yes yes! Grimm please…." The honeyed baritone broke at the very end, delirious in its hunger for the fire igniting intimacy with the body rubbing against his own sensually.

"Mm, ok, cuz now that ya have given me permission; I ain't gonna hold back on ya."

Barely having any time to gather his thoughts, Ichigo squeaked indigently when he felt himself flop onto the downy mattress, he was about to protest when a pair of hot lips were upon his own in a searing kiss while large, hot hands were working their way up his shirt to tweak at his hardened caramel nipples after the larger man pinned him down onto the bed with his larger body.

"Ah fuck! N-not there Grimm!"

Insanely sharp canines latched themselves onto a plump lower lip ruthlessly, making the oranget whimper softly in apology for his defiance. Smirking in spite of himself, Grimmjow wasted no time in ripping off the button up shirt from the lithe body underneath him with ease, throwing the piece of fabric somewhere across the room. Shivers of pure unadulterated adrenaline and excitement pulsed through Ichigo's veins at the show of strength; Kami, he wasn't even sure that it was healthy to have a kink for such a demonstration of insane strength.

The oranget brought his knee up to rub against the noticeable bulge that showed through Grimmjow's jeans, he circled around to gain attention from the sexy blunet. Wish granted.

Grimmjow bit a hardened caramel nub hard enough to have small droplets of blood surface onto the skin. A shiver ran down Grimmjow's spine as he relished in the high pitched whine Ichigo emitted from the small action before he lapped up the crimson liquid with vigor. He smirked as he allowed his hot breath to fan over the already heated flesh beneath him, earning him multiple flinches and moans from the younger man.

"I wouldn't try ta test my patience, Ichi. You don't know what imma end up doin to ya." He growled before diving back to bite the now reddened flesh of Ichigo's abdomen harshly.

Sucking a breath though his teeth, Ichigo arched his body up to meet Grimmjow's hot mouth and sharp teeth, he smirked as he moaned out provocatively. "Hah, what if I _want _ya to hurry up and make me yours, what then, Jaegerjaquez?" he finished with a sharp tug as surprisingly soft sky blue locks. A challenging snarl vibrated in Grimmjow's chest as he stared into lust hazed chocolate orbs.

That.

Fucking.

Did it.

With a growl that was suited more for a ravenous beast than any man, Grimmjow ripped the offending denim from Ichigo's mile long legs, right along with his black boxer briefs. The latter gasped in surprise when the cold air hit his aching arousal, but it automatically turned into a strangled moan when he felt it being engulfed by a melting heat.

"O-ooh fuck, yes Grimm..!"

The blunet was only spurred on by the sexy mewls and twitches his partner was emitting. He quickened his pace and soon the room was filled with loud, lude slurping noses, and breathy pleads. He smirked in spite of himself, when his nose finally brushed against crisp orange curls.

"D-damn I'm gonnaahh!"

Ichigo was cut off when Grimmjow decided to swallow once, _twice_ around his pulsing sex, then groaning around the flesh, sending vibrations right up the berry's spine.

"Fuck, n-no Grimm I'm gonna, AHHH!"

With a wall shaking moan, the berry released multiple ribbons of his hot seed right into Grimmjow's throat, the latter flinching slightly from the sudden release but nevertheless swallowing the bitter substance. Panting loudly, Ichigo lay with his chest heaving and his head tilted to the side. Kami, he had never had an orgasm that intense before, it left him with a buzzing feeling coursing through his body, like a stream of electricity running freely through his veins and limbs, while his vision blurred pleasently.

"Mm, I hope ya don't think we're done yet, Ichigo."

Even in his post-orgasm delirium, the oranget couldn't help but shudder at the pure unadulterated lust that promised all kinds of euphoric pleasures from Grimmjow's gravelly voice. The rumbling baritone was already taking effect on his half erect cock, making it suddenly ache once more for the sweet release that the oranget knew the older man could rip straight from his body with just a few touches.

"Heh, I was sure hoping that wasn't the end." The oranget purred from the depths of his throat.

Uttering a manly squeak, Ichigo had barely uttered those words before strong hands grabbed his hips like a vice grip to turn him onto his stomach. He quickly scrambled onto his hands and knees, quickly regretting it when he felt utterly defenseless in the position. It was only a moment later when he suddenly felt Grimmjow right against him, insistently grinding his obvious arousal against his bare ass.

"Hn, I'm gonna tear that tight little ass up, ya can thank yer mouth for that one, berry." Grimmjow purred darkly.

"S-shit, stop talkin' and do what you're supposed to do!.."

With a guttural snarl, Grimmjow harshly bit onto a toned peach shoulder, and whispered against the reddened flesh, making goose bumps rise.

"As you wish, kitten."

Awkward. Completely, awkward. A small mixture between a gasp and a whimper flew past the oranget's lips the moment Grimmjow shoved a finger into his entrance roughly. The feeling had a slight undertone of pain to it, but for the most part, it was mostly just a really awkward and uncomfortable feeling. Ichigo wiggled his hips slightly, trying to adjust himself to the sudden intrusion of the man's finger.

"Unh, Grimm…"

"Shhh.." the man only hushed him as he slowly began to move his finger in and out of the puckered entrance, twisting and searching as he did so.

Ichigo only groaned and wiggled his body about as he kept moving within him, he honestly had no idea why so many guys liked to take it up the ass; this was way uncomfortable for fucks sake!

"Hold on Ichi, just gotta—"

"OHFUCKYES."

A feral smirk stretched the length of the blunet's face as he quickened the pace of his finger.

"Mm, found it."

The sudden jolt of immense and crippling pleasure had Ichigo bowing his head onto the bed clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white, moaning to whoever had the pleasure of hearing him. Quickly jutting another finger into the berry, Grimmjow bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he watched him become undone; his own pulsing cock was now beating painfully in the confinement of its denim prison. The blunet quickly stretched the painfully tight heat before adding his third finger, watching the lean body in front of him convulse and flinch with the upmost deliria of pleasure when he scrapped against Ichigo's prostate gland. He used his unoccupied had to quickly unbutton and unzip himself, the noise alerting the younger man out of his pleasurable stupor for a moment.

Ichigo turned his head to look over his shoulder at an awkward angle, only to be met with the most erotic sight he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Grimmjow had somehow managed to strip off his pants and boxers himself and was currently jacking himself off to the sound of his voice and physical reactions.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice that the man was well endowed.

Incredibly, well endowed.

The oranget's face turned a bright shade of red as he mewled from the sheer excitement that coursed throughout his body from the sight, the older man growling in response.

Ichigo suddenly pulled himself away from the enticing fingers to instead turn his body around to launch off the bed, and pounce onto Grimmjow's hard body. The two landed onto the floor with Grimmjow ending up on his behind and Ichigo on top of him. Their lips met in a ferocious tangle of teeth and tongues as the smaller of the two straddled strong thighs while his hands desperately peeled off the tight thermal the older man was wearing, revealing the tight muscled body in front of him. Ichigo pulled away for what seemed to be forever to admire and adore the body; Grimmjow had two tattoos on his body, the most noticeable though was one that covered the entity of his left arm, a tribal styled jungle cat with a vicious snarl pasted on its mouth as it seemed to be stalking down the length of the man's shoulder in bold black. The other was on the right side of the man's lower back; a large gothic styled number '6' that stood in dark contrast against the man's bronzed skin. The rest of his body was untouched though, and the expanse of tawny golden skin was stretched over thick muscle, but not in an overly worked body builder type way. The oranget could practically feel himself drooling at the picture.

The blunet had apparently had enough of the oranget's marveling as he dove right back in to initiate another battle of tongues with Ichigo, whom had no qualms against the invitation. He carefully slipped his hand under the berry's ass in order to grab ahold of his own stiff erection. After giving a few harsh pumps, he slipped it into the first ring of muscle of Ichigo's prepared entrance, the action alone ripping one of the most beautiful noises from the oranget's mouth. The bigger man shivered at the deep yet smooth sound, the way the other's body stiffened and trembled under his touch…

Fuck, he had to move, NOW.

"Nnn, G-Grimm, give me more.." Ichigo trembled.

A pleasant vibration ran the course of Grimmjow's spine as he licked the oranget's neck, nodding apologetically for the onslaught he was about to dish out. With a quick snap of his hips, he sheathed himself into the velvety canal. It took him a moment to make sure if he was breathing correctly, he figured he was hyperventilating, all because,

Ichigo, was possibly the most amazing thing to be inside of.

Large, calloused hands grabbed onto the berry's hips with a grip hard enough to undoubtedly leave bruises in the morning, and with a harsh exhale through his nose, Grimmjow began mercilessly slamming the lithe body down onto his hard rod of flesh.

A choked cry of pure ecstasy reverberated throughout the room as Ichigo threw his head back, his eyes wide from the sudden attack. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the blunet's front, clinging for dear life with blunt fingernails. The smooth flesh was soon painted with long, angry red marks and a light sheen of sweat. Labored breathing soon turned into desperate panting as Ichigo eventually began letting himself bounce onto the thick pillar of flesh, successfully impaling himself on the impressive length.

Grimmjow growled low in his chest at the sight of the slick muscles gyrating and grinding over his pulsing cock, and the mewling noises that resounded from the oranget. Wet slapping noises filled the air along with the pungent aroma of sex, the combination alone was making both males delirious, and the fire in their bellies was becoming damn near unbearable.

Ichigo felt like he was almost at his limit; nipping at Grimmjow's lobe, he panted low enough so that the blunet had to strain to hear him; but nevertheless he was able to make out the strangled words out clearly.

"Fuck me and make me yours, Grimm."

"Fuckin' shit…!"

With a few quick movements, Grimmjow had managed to get a good grip around Ichigo's waist before he stood up with the berry in his arms. He turned and slammed the tight body against the wall back first without breaking his pace. A broken cry was ripped from the oranget's throat as the older man picked up his pace; ruthlessly assaulting the spongy button deep inside of him that was proving to be the key of his undoing. Grimmjow growled in the most carnivorous sort of way as he slammed his hips up against the flesh of Ichigo's ass, relishing in the tight clenching and unclenching of the heated muscles around his cock. His vision blurred and pulsed in result of the release that was storming towards the finish line, it was so close he could practically taste it in the sex thick air.

Ichigo brought one arm up to grab the back of Grimmjow's head and grab a handful of the damp hair before pulling it forwards so his forehead met the bigger man's. His heart was beating so violently and spastically that he thought it was burst right through his ribcage. He lifted his eyes to meet smothering ocean blue, their gazes locked as everything seemed to stop for just a moment. Licking his chapped, bruised lips, he managed to even out his breathing before cooing softly against Grimmjow's slightly parted mouth.

"I love you, Grimmjow."

A black sea nearly swallowed up the cerulean irises of Grimmjow's eyes as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. Swells of unadulterated ecstasy coursed and crashed through the space of his body, white static hindering his entire vision. A deep rumbling snarl ripped through his chest that somewhat sounded like 'Ichigo' as he shot his cum straight into the spasming cavity. A tired smirk pulled at the corner of his lips when he distantly heard the throaty cry of his lover as he reached his own euphoria, spilling his own essence on both of their stomachs. He gave a few more lazy thrusts to ride out the remainder of his orgasm before carefully slipping out of the abused hole, and setting Ichigo down to stand. Both men panted harshly as their body heat began to decline back to its normal temperature. The blunet had to hold onto the oranget's arm as the latter tried to regain feeling of his legs by shaking them out.

Giving up after a few seconds of being unsuccessful in their mission, both men opted to instead stumble onto the forgotten bed with their Jell-O limbs. The bigger of the two pulled Ichigo's lithe body into his chest before grabbing a nearby comforter to throw it over both of their bodies. The latter purred contently before immediately drifting off into a deep slumber. Grimmjow emitted a tired chuckle before glancing down at the sleeping figure, his lips stretching into a genuine smile. Brushing stray tangerine locks away from his forehead, Grimmjow closed his eyes before placing a small kiss to the berry's forehead.

"I love you too, Ichi." He murmured before falling to the enticing pull of sleep as well.

-xo_xo-

Heavy lidded cerulean eyes peeked open at the blaring sunlight coming through the window; Grimmjow growled menacingly at the offending light before realizing it was pointless and decided to stay awake. Sitting up took all the strength in the world; he soon realized when his back, legs and arms shrieked in protest.

"Fuck, damnit…" he glared at the window.

It took a moment for him to suddenly whip his head around to find a head of orange hair barely peeking over the thick comforter. He blinked and watched carefully as Ichigo stirred after about a minute before sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. Cocoa orbs turned and looked over at Grimmjow before widening comically, and then a split second later, they were narrowed venomously. The blunet swallowed lightly before straightening his back and carefully getting out of bed. Grimmjow felt his heart throb painfully at the words he thought he'd have to say at the furious orange head next. He cleared his sleep-raspy throat before beginning.

"Ichi, I hope yer not too mad at me—"

"Damn right I am, Grimmjow!"

The bigger man flinched visibly at the biting tone the other man's voice had for him, he tried looking anywhere but those expressive chocolate eyes, failing miserably.

"I know I shouldn't have done that… I wasn't tryin' to take advantage of you.. An' I understand if—"

"Woah woah wait, wait." Ichigo waved his hands dramatically as he gave the blunet a look of exasperation. "What," he breathed. "Are you talking about, Grimmjow?"

"…Because I slept with ya and made you say you love me? Remember?"

Cocoa orbs blinked in confusion before Ichigo cracked the smallest of smiles, it quickly turned back into his normal set scowl, though, although his eyes stayed smiling.

"What's so funny?" Grimmjow lifted a finely trimmed eyebrow.

"You… You think that's why I'm mad?" chuckled the orange head.

"Uhh.."

A soft laugh made Grimmjow's skin heat up as Ichigo stood from the bed with shaking legs; he righted himself before smiling warmly at the confused blunet.

"That's not why I'm mad. This," he pointed at the dried semen on his stomach and thighs and scowled heatedly. "is why I'm mad, dumbass."

Grimmjow stared blankly at him, his jaw nearly unhinging in disbelief. The oranget only shrugged his shoulders and chuckled as he walked towards his bathroom. Sputtering for only a split second, Grimmjow eventually called out to the retreating figure.

"Wait, so you?—" he clipped.

"Yes, I do love you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you dumb shit."

"But I thought you?—" he tried again.

Ichigo stopped and turned to look at him. "That I was straight? No. I just wasn't sure how to say it, that I was gay, and in love with my best friend was even harder to say out loud." He smiled again, and damn it if Grimmjow didn't think it was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes upon.

"I've always loved you, Grimm."

Grimmjow's heart gave a spastic but welcome flutter as he slowly sat back down on the unmade bed and stared ahead at nothing in particular while Ichigo retreated to his bathroom again. He soon heard the shower running and smiled slightly to himself, the smile became bigger and bigger until he was full out grinning to himself.

A light caught his eye as he noticed it was Ichigo's phone. He took the cell off of the bed stand before flipping it open. It was a text from Renji earlier.

_Renji A.: 1:36AM_

_Yo man, where are you guys? Aren't you both supposed to come over?_

The blunet chuckled softly as he quickly replied to his and Ichigo's distressed friend. He didn't want the other man thinking something happened to Ichi and himself. He typed quickly and sent the message as follows:

_Re: Renji A.: 10:53AM_

_Sorry bout last night, Red. Ichi and I got… caught up last night._

_-Grimm_

The blunet was genuinely surprised when the tattooed male responded back quickly. Normally, the male took hours to respond, and usually with a one word reply too. He let out a bark of laughter at the ballsy retort.

"That crazy sonofabitch..." He grinned.

_Re: Re: Renji A.: 10:55AM_

_Woah! Did you guys just BARELY hook up?! S'bout time!_

Grimmjow grinned down at the text and thought for a moment before replying back one last time.

_Re: Re: Re: Renji A.: 10:58AM_

_Yeah. Finally. I don't know how long I had been waiting for last night. I do love that little shit, after all._

_-Grimm_

The blunet set the phone down before grinning wildly and following the source of the berry's singing voice into the steaming bathroom.

It really was time to break in that shower, anyways.

* * *

Songs Used;

'Atomic' by She

'Blackout' by Breathe Carolina

WHAAAP. I fuckin' love Grimm-kitty~ Oh hey! Heh, so I really hope you guys liked that. It took a lot of picking and prodding to finally get it together, and fuck if THAT didn't take fucking forever. Ugh, I mean really, months of working on it and then weeks of just getting it to where I like it, BLEH. But yeah, I sincerely hope you critters enjoyed that bit of smut, I definitely am planning on putting out more GrimmIchi one-shots (unless you guys tell me I suck T_T) in the near future. Now I have to go back to school, I just REALLY, needed to get this thing out of the way, hah. So yeap! Message me some randomness hellos, ask me questions, be my friend, please review this (and I will make sweet, sweet love to you, all night long. Yes, yes you~), and keep a look out for my other stuff. Until then, ja na my lovers~

-Your humble Servant,

Dani.


End file.
